Jagezz
Category:Gray Tiger Tong Category:Grey Tiger Tong Category:Members of the Tong =Physical Description= Short for a troll, there is some speculation that albinoism runs in Jagezz's heritage as his silver hair and red eyes suggest. =Personality= The self proclaimed crazy, drunken pirate troll priest of the Tong. =History= On a pathway of Sourthern Durotar shores Jagezz opened his eyes to see a shadow, a shadow of something he had not seen in long time. He staggered up from his resting place, rubbing his eyes. The figure of an orc came into focus. He muttered under his breath some words that Jagezz could not make out. He did not need to hear them know, he could see in the orcs mind what was said. He had said leave it to a troll to be out in these parts, Jagezz responded to him quickly, "Hello Nerrok I am Jagezz". Nerrok peered at him intrigued as to how the young Troll knew his name. Telepathically Jagezz explained to Nerrok about how he was from Sin' Jin, student of Master Gardin and Vornal in the arts of Healing and Voodoo. That he had been out gathering herbs for Mishiki, the local herbalist, eaten one to many boars, and fell into a sleep. Nerrok pointed towards some Earthroot that Jagezz had not previously seen. Jagezz thanked him and went on his own. Sometime had passed, Jagezz had grown sligtly older had been out gathering herbs in The Barrens when he felt an aura, he looked behind him but did not see anything. Fealing the presence of something around he shielded himself waiting for an attack. The presence grew closer and closer, Jagezz stood his ground for the herbs where needed by his Masters for potions. Threw the corner of his eye he could see a Raptor, but it could not give off the aura, it was a deathly aura. As he took a step backword he heard a noise, it was the crackling of earth beneath his steps, but there was also the same noise a couple paces behind him. He yelled "whos there, i can sense you". Out of the shadows sprung a young undead rogue, startled that Jagezz had known she was there. Jagezz searched her thoughts and realized this rogue had close ties with the Orc he had met some time back. Jagezz was uneasy about an undead, for he had never come across them before except in visions from his training back in Sin' Jin. He asked her about the orc, quickly realizing Jagezz was harmless to her, the rogue eased up. She explained to him that they were partners. Jagezz could see in her thoughts about the tong and what they did. He saw wealth, and was intrigued by it. But before he could ask anymore questions, the once harmless raptor sprung onto Sannia attacking her from behind and cracking her right forearm. She quickly turned with her left and sliced the Raptor in two. Jagezz offered to heal her wounds, he had made his first undead ally, her name was Sannia. She told him of a cave with secerts beyound his dreams, and a rare herb called serpentbloom. One he had been unable to find before. They ventured into the cave, where the orc Nerrok was waiting for Sannia. Suprised she had brought someone with her, she explained that he was after serpentbloom, and would help them gather artifacts in exchange for the Serpentbloom. This is where the 3's adventure would begin and Jagezz's world would be turned upside down. After returnign to Sin' Jin with the serpentbloom, his Master's acknowledged Jagezz as no longer a student. He explained to them about the treasures he had seen and how more herbs and materials could be purchased by selling them. Intrigued by this the concil decided it was ok for him to begin his journey. Jagezz promised to bring back rare herbs and materials from time to time. Nerrok, Sannia, and Jagezz entered the gates of Orgimmar, Jagezz had never seen such a huge city before. Towers touching the sky, people flying on creatures new to him. There was hundreds of people, buying selling, and just talking about past battles and victories. Nerrok showed him a orc in the corner of a shop. Said he had items needed by him, but could not do it by force for he could blow his cover. Jagezz walked up to the man, asked him what he had for sale, the orc showed him 20 nexus crystals, a valuable material. Jagezz took control of the orcs thoughts confusing him, making him think they were fake, Jagezz made a small offering for them. The orc agreed. Handing the valuable material to him. Jagezz returned to nerrok handing him the crystals. Impressed by his skill, Nerrok told him of a shipping company that delt in materials like these and how he could make more wealth then he dreamed. Jagezz agreed in exchange for protection against those who might wana physically harm him. The two agreed Jagezz would hand over a percent of his profits to theTong and would act as a Trader of less than approved of means. And so the adventure continues....